


Unimportant Life in Ost-Berlin

by Catherine314159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Student! Leno, Teacher-Student Relationship, not a hard working Staci! Leno, professor! Cech
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine314159/pseuds/Catherine314159
Summary: based on the movie The Lives of OthersBernd Leno is a student learning biology in Humboldt-Universität zu Berlin while Cech teaches history. However, Bernd is also Staci, the secret police of East Germany who has been eavesdroping Cech for 2 years.One day when he found out Cech had an sex relationship with Rosický, however, he chose not to report it.And things get changed as Leno getting closer with his teacher Cech.
Relationships: Petr Čech/Bernd Leno, Sami Khedira/Mesut Özil
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> big fan of Cech/Leno  
> really confused why there areonly Chinese fans ship this couple.  
> upload my work and hope you enjoy it

东欧剧变背景的切赫/莱诺，涉及历史的部分不保证百分之百准确  
莱诺是柏林洪堡大学生物系的学生，而切赫是历史学老师。莱诺为东德国家安全部工作，过去两年里一直在监听切赫。

1987年冬，柏林威廉匹克大街，两栋临街而对的住宅楼。

他从小小的黑白屏幕中看到目标已经进入前厅，和室友进行贴面礼，进入房屋。他戴上音质不佳的耳机，听屋内两人交谈，沉默，争吵。然后耳机里传来电流滋滋啦啦声，他在噪音中勉强分辨出沉闷的撞击声，信号时好时坏，话语断断续续传来。

“最后一次？”

他听着捷克语皱眉，匆匆在打字机上敲下对话。

“拜托，轻一点，唔……”带着情欲的呻吟被接触不良的线路打断，可即便只有半声也能让莱诺瞬间坐直身子，打字的手僵在键盘半空，纸张上只打下“拜托”一词。

屋内还在继续，压抑的呻吟与肉体撞击的沉闷声响透过床头插座内的窃听器传到莱诺耳朵里，耳机把一切都放大了，两人仿佛就在他的耳边喘息爱抚，饶是惯于窥私的秘密警察也不免脸红心跳。

“嗯…唔……”

他猜测是口交，但仅止于猜测，因为他从未有过性生活。莱诺心跳如鼓，他怎么也不会想到目标和室友竟然是这种关系，他当然看出Petr和罗西基有些亲密，有时候可以说过于亲密了。但性关系？莱诺摘下耳机起身走到窗边。

身体的躁动还未平静，从窗帘缝隙中可以看到对面住宅楼的光影。家家户户窗帘紧紧拉上，但透过不时晃动的阴影，他仿佛能看到切赫和罗西基正在交媾。他闭上眼睛，脑海里回放学校更衣室里看到的切赫裸体，莱诺只在老师学生组队踢野球时当过几次守门员，偶然瞥见的肉体在脑中挥之不去。Petr强壮的臂膀，宽厚的背肌，和浴巾围起来却依然引人注目的下体。突然的撞击声把莱诺从幻想中惊醒，他匆匆赶到工作台前，戴上耳机，那边还没有结束，闷在喉咙的呜咽和喘息交织，越来越激烈的动作，和一阵长久的沉默。他发现自己硬了。

切赫从罗西基身上下来，躺在床靠窗的一边，激烈运动后身上冒了一层薄汗，罗西基给他拉上被子。冬天的柏林暖气充足，棉被包裹住两人，切赫低头吻在罗西基眉心，声音嘶哑：“明天用我送你吗？”

罗西基说话时热气扑在切赫胸口，他说：“不用了，帕维尔开车过来接我。”

“帕维尔•内德维德？”

“我们还认识几个帕维尔。”罗西基从被子里钻出头，温柔地吻在他的嘴角。切赫搂着他，罗西基静静躺在他怀里，听着自己和他的心跳声。捷克斯洛伐克的局势愈有死水翻滚之势，从希望的春天到吞没春天的严寒，永无止境的高墙终于到了令人无法容忍的地步。罗西基决定回到布拉格，他终究要投身于洪流。切赫沉默不言，他无法阻止水溶于水。1968的夏天偶尔穿行过他的脑海，噤若寒蝉的夏天，无法阻止的军队，自我否定的电台，还有托马斯罗西基落在他肩头茫然无措的泪水。

他无法阻止水溶于水，切赫盯着天花板冷静地想，这一切永无止境。

莱诺盯着手上的白浊，克制住想尝一下的冲动，缓慢地踱到水池边冲洗双手和下体。他简单地用毛巾擦干水珠，手指凑到鼻尖闻了一下，还是有轻微的气味。莱诺想，切赫和罗西基在做爱，洛伦兹说两只雄性大雁也会互相爬胯，所以切赫和罗西基是人类里的大雁，或是黑猩猩，或者随便什么会发生同性性行为的生物。莱诺耸肩，看来他俩是同性恋。

他带着自渎后的气味回到工作台，打字机的白纸上还停留在“拜托”。

切赫和罗西基是情人，发生过同性性关系。

莱诺知道这对一位颇具名望的大学教授和活跃的文艺工作者有多大的影响，国家安全部不需要让他们神秘消失，只需放出一点风声，人们的口水自会让两人身败名裂。而他总觉得，这样似乎过于残忍。莱诺拥护稳定，相信稳定。他也相信肛交不会动摇大树根基。更何况……莱诺看了看刚刚抚慰过自己的右手。

在莱诺的家乡，萨拉托夫和伏尔加格勒交界处的小镇上，嫖娼的男人射完之后不会把身下细瘦或是丰胰的女人扭送到监察队。

他把打字机收进抽屉。

第二天清晨异常寒冷，天空阴沉着，沥青地面结了一层薄薄的冰霜，映着路灯从高处散下的光，像细碎的钻石。罗西基提着棕褐色皮革行李箱，一手伸开让切赫给他披上外套。楼道门口的轿车还没启动，罗西基拿钥匙开车门，切赫把他的行李放在后备箱。他不用听声音，只需闻到刺鼻的尾气味儿便明白这辆“脱笨”的卫星牌轿车开始工作。车内温度很低，罗西基从车窗里伸出来一只手，冰凉的手指扣住他的手腕。

“陪我坐一会儿？”

早上六点的东柏林空空荡荡，街上只有风声碰撞楼房。切赫坐在副驾驶位，车内确实很冷，明明车窗紧闭，却比室外寒风呼啸更冻人。罗西基一手把住方向盘，一手松松放在变速杆。切赫真要克制住自己拥抱他的冲动，只将左手覆在他右手上，好像水握住了冰。

“今天真冷。”罗西基没话找话。

切赫沉默地点头。

罗西基扭过头看他，像是赌气一般说道：“这是来自克里姆林宫的寒流。”

这下切赫抬头了，却也只是静静地看向车窗前方，道路上的冰霜闪闪发亮。他当然不会忘记，来自克里姆林宫吞没春天的寒流。只是他永远也不能相信罗西基所坚信的，罗西基说：“你只相信时代洪流冲跑人群。”时局动荡。

他说话的语调像是在哀悼。

切赫终于开口：“敬爱的托马斯•罗西基同志，我只相信列昂尼德·伊里奇·勃列日涅夫是个没有卵蛋的混球。”

话还没说完，罗西基就嘻笑着倒在他肩上，“是的，他当然是。”

勃列日涅夫已经死了好几年，他们不用担心。

“但起码他留下了一个好东西。”罗西基费力凑到切赫耳边吹气，他青春期之后第一次如此痛恨两人的身高差。他稍微拉开一点距离，切赫看着他，他看着切赫，车内暖风吹得人头昏。罗西基直接吻上去，他的身体瞬间被束缚进一个强有力的怀抱里，切赫毫不客气地攫取着唇齿间的空气，他以为此刻要永远持续下去。

直到他们默契地分开，气喘吁吁地凝视着对方，切赫低沉的声音响起：“不怕被人看到？”

“感谢伊里奇和他的勃列日涅夫之吻。”罗西基狡黠地笑，“我们只是在追悼敬爱的元帅。真不明白杜布切克为何如此厌恶亲吻，我感觉还不错。” 

“如果把我换成敬爱的列昂尼德伊里奇呢呢？”切赫把他的双手放在自己怀里暖着。

罗西基做了个厌恶的表情，切赫笑着看他，却是没有说话。

“我还会回来几趟，如果一切顺利的话，不会太久。”罗西基看着手表，他真的要走了，帕维尔还在大使馆等着。“照顾好自己，拜托。”罗西基几乎在恳求他，他们从十几岁就厮混在一起，如今终于要分开。

“一路顺风。”切赫留下这句话，车内已经足够暖和，他小心而快速地打开车门下车，不让寒风灌进温暖的车内。

汽车在清晨的威廉匹克大道留下一串难闻的尾气味儿。

莱诺披着大衣在窗边拉开一条细缝用望远镜偷窥切赫罗西基在车内缠绵接吻。他监听切赫已有两年多，目标从未有逾矩之举，督学报告的教师不良行为里没有他，每日监听中找不出他对体制和主义的不满，对切赫的监视愈发成为松散的例行公事。莱诺一边嚼着干硬的大列巴一边想，把这些报告上去想必会是值得称赞的功绩，不费吹灰之力便能让两位捷克斯洛伐克人士身败名裂。只是，莱诺回到餐桌前面喝牛奶，他不能将接吻和做爱定为罪名。莱诺想到昨晚尚有些脸红心跳，切赫的身影和喘息在脑海里挥之不去。

而除了同性肛交，切赫简直比处子更清白。

这个早上，莱诺甚至没有拿出打字机。他认认真真坐在书桌前复习期末考试，哪怕知道自己的成绩仅仅是一个数字而已。

莱诺应该是老师眼中的好学生，如果他不来自伏尔加河流域南部，如果他不是伏尔加德意志人。而他很少想这些不切实际的东西，日子就在例行公事中度过，冬天的柏林连野球也踢不成，莱诺呆在房间里看了一本又一本专业书。

新学期开始前，莱诺向教务办递交了一份申请材料，把东欧历史加入选修。对于这种身份敏感的学生申请教办看都没看就盖章同意。

莱诺正式成为切赫的学生。


	2. Gone Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is getting closer with Petr and looking forward to meet him again.  
> However, Cech suddenly disappeared.

冬天的卡尔马克思大道两旁的公寓楼总是令人羡慕，舒适的中央暖气和温暖的灯光，莱诺抱着圣诞节采购的食品匆匆踏雪而过。今年的圣诞假期也是在柏林度过，满打满算他已经两年没有回过家。从卡尔马克思大道经过电视塔就转到了菩提树下街，他左手拎着一大袋土豆，右手拎着面包和啤酒绕过主楼前面的欧椴，欧椴的边缘扫过三楼外墙，南面尽头的窗户还亮着灯，室内透过光照着雪花从天空飘落，轻轻柔柔拂过他的脸庞。柏林的雪比城市温柔许多，莱诺想，他看向三楼尽头，那里是切赫的办公室。窗户玻璃上映出一个高大的身影，是切赫。莱诺闭上眼睛，眼前的景色消失了，天地之间只有风雪和寒夜。

他感到一种久违的自由，令人浑身不自在。

莱诺睁开眼，匆匆拎着食品回家，圣诞节囤积的食物足够吃上一个月。他到厨房里把上个月买的现在已经发芽的土豆处理掉，谢天谢地这不是赫鲁晓夫年代，他可不愿意每天掰玉米棒子。一小时后，监视器显示切赫已经回来，莱诺戴上耳机开始监听。罗西基走后切赫变得愈发沉默，监听他实在不算有趣，每周报告里他差点就想把“同上”打上去。通常情况下莱诺会带着耳机在桌边做自己的事，他的课程论文或是假期老师布置的文献。莱诺听着切赫的举动，做自己的事，过一种被嫁接的生活。

切赫偶尔，偶尔会自渎。

这是莱诺监听过程中的糖果。

他只在更衣室里瞥见过切赫衣服下的肉体，肌肉厚实，线条流畅，相比之下莱诺便显得有些单薄，细白。还有那双手，切赫的手很好看，手指修长，骨节分明，指甲修理整齐干净，那是一双守门员的大手。莱诺自己也是门将，虽然只在人数不够时才被叫去顶上。切赫现在大概在床边靠墙那侧，布料摩擦声和高潮过后叹息般压抑的喘息清楚地通过插座后的窃听器传进莱诺的耳朵。

他仍然脸红心跳，躺在床上闭上眼睛，仿佛切赫还在他的耳边喘息，莱诺熟练地取悦自己，然后去清洗身上和手上沾到的液体，擦干后坐到书桌前，用打字机记录：切赫于1987年12月27晚十点半自慰，无与他人发生性关系的意向，未见不良性癖。

莱诺每月去一次波兹坦区的秘密警察大学，把一个月来的报告交给特尔施特根，他负责整理上报。报告被归档放在一起，外观上难以区分。他从学院出来，到了波兹坦广场，这里有些冷清，一直到菩提树下街才热闹起来。莱诺走在东柏林的街道上，身边来来往往的东德人民，就像他的报告归档进同类，冰融化进水里。

切赫的生活平淡到有些无聊，莱诺甚至开始怀念罗西基在的时候，起码屋子里还有人说话。他有时候在公寓里会见朋友，说话都刻意压低声音，莱诺只能记下零零散散的捷克语单词，再认认真真写到报告上。而他上交的报告向来石沉大海，再无回音。莱诺对着笔记本上的“萨米利特”思索这是什么，是个人名？是个代号？切赫总是说到它。在思索之中，春风漏进寒冬，已经到了开学的时间。

新学期的第一堂课有些不同寻常，切赫夹着教材踏着铃声走进教室，面对座位上人员分布不着痕迹地挑眉。第一排中间靠过道的位置坐了一名新学生，他周围空出来一圈，情况很像他在巴拉克实验室里看过培养皿上的抑菌环。

点名时他特地留意了这位新同学的姓名，Bernd Leno，他按照德语拼读，教室角落里传出一声响亮的嗤笑。

切赫靠在讲台环视学生们，最后视线落到这位特殊的学生身上：“我念错了吗？”

莱诺紧紧抿嘴，快速而轻微地摇头。切赫这才注意到他有一头闪耀的金色卷毛，耳朵红得发亮。他对照学号确认莱诺是大三的学生，切赫打开课本时想：怎么会比新生还要羞怯。

莱诺倒确实是一个好学生，切赫一堂课下来总不免视线游移到他身上，这很正常，考虑到莱诺的位置非常优越。他认真地听切赫讲课，只是太害羞了，偶尔视线交汇莱诺便飞速移开目光。下课铃响人群从他身边涌过，莱诺慢吞吞地在座位上收拾课本，有人故意把他的笔记碰掉在地上又装作无意踩过去，只是那动作太过夸张。切赫站在讲台上看得很清楚，莱诺等到人群散去才把散落一地的纸张捡起来。他正准备走出门时被切赫叫住了，切赫问他：“请问你叫什么名字？”

莱诺的发音和切赫课前读得一样。

如果他没有谄媚到根据切赫的读法更改姓名的的话，切赫想，那自己读音正确。那为何课上嗤笑？他问：“可以告诉我课上是怎么回事吗，Bernd？”

“我是伏尔加德意志人。”

莱诺冰蓝色的眼睛无辜地看着他，没有进一步解释的想法。切赫了然，Bernd是伏尔加德意志人，这意味着他在东德境内是苏联人，在苏联境内是德意志人。他可以被两边推挤。莱诺语气平静，切赫也无多话可安慰，他一手拍拍莱诺的肩膀，另一只手撑在讲台上，莱诺低头，余光瞥见他的手指，骨节因微微用力而有些发白。切赫确实有一双非常好看的手，莱诺思绪飘到了天边，脑中开始回放那些夜晚的喘息和自慰，他从耳后到锁骨的皮肤红了一片。

再见面是一周之后，第二次选修课。莱诺仍然坐在中间靠过道的位置，上课时仍然非常认真，视线几乎黏在切赫身上，却又飞快地避开视线交汇。快结束时切赫站在他旁边布置作业，宣布下课，人群避开两人从另一侧通道涌过，莱诺低着头看不清表情。等到督学也离开，偌大的教室只剩他们两人，他终于抬起头看着切赫非常小声地说谢谢老师。

切赫笑着说：“没什么，以后可以直接叫我Petr。”

“谢谢Petr，老师。”

切赫不再勉强他，借用他的桌面整理讲义。莱诺看到他放在手边上的一叠纸张，捷克语印刷，最上面一张顶端的空白处有手写的捷克语单词，莱诺心中拼读一下。很像切赫一直提到的那个——“萨米利特”。

切赫离开之后，莱诺坐在教室里把自己刚刚看到的还能回忆起的捷克语内容都写了下来，准备晚上回家时录入到报告中：

“我朝瓦茨拉夫大街走去”

“我看了一下书店的橱窗，尽管我知道不可能在那里看到一本有意义的书，即便出版了一本也不会在橱窗里。”

“空空荡荡的一大片地，活像我们生活的一个幻影。”

“……”

书桌上的台灯和头顶白炽灯在白纸上交织出几片阴影，他把这一个月的报告整理好，准备明天去波兹坦。

入睡前他拉开窗帘，看向切赫公寓的方向。那里依旧亮着灯，莱诺靠在窗边静静地想，切赫老师是个不错的人。

他有些期待和Petr的下一次见面。

可惜莱诺并没有等到，在课程前一天，切赫的办公室被清空了。


	3. The Other Chioce

“切赫教授身体不适，近期将由我为大家代课。”  
话如巨石入水，教室里泛起一阵私语。莱诺坐在第一排看得清楚，督学眉头紧皱，敲黑板示意大家安静。  
声音从教室后面传来：“请问切赫教授什么时候才能回来呢？”引发一片附和声。  
督学眉毛拧得更紧了，嘴唇紧闭，呈现出一种极度压抑至有些扭曲的面容。他像是极力克制之后才说话：“切赫教授身体有些不舒服，目前正在休养。这需要一定时间，我想我们都同意未彻底康复就投入工作是极不人道的。”  
他说“人道”这个词时眉毛重重一跳，莱诺低着头差点笑出声，他想督学一定非常辛苦，要把这个在他心中大逆不道的词语说得宛如由衷而言。但这一点笑意很快消失了，督学让那个提问的同学站起来，问他的姓名和学号。教室瞬间死一般的寂静，莱诺死死地盯着桌面上一个斑点。整堂课再无问题和发言。  
下课铃一响，莱诺飞速收拾准备冲出教室，可惜跟他想法的一致的同学不少，人群中不知是谁狠狠撞了他一下，莱诺向前一个踉跄。他回头之后，看到每个同学都有一张无辜又正义的脸。  
莱诺比他们更早知道事情不妙，从前一天看到诺伊尔和赫迪拉出现在主楼门口向他点头示意开始。当天晚上切赫没有回家，莱诺坐在桌子前，盯着监视器的画面，希望能等到他回来，一直到早上天边泛起了鱼肚白。  
督学在花名册上把提问同学的名字圈起来画叉。这是一种常见的态度，代表一个人消失了，大家一起假装他没有活过。  
  
几天后，莱诺被叫去波兹坦艾伊歇史塔西大学翻译，他戴上帽子蒙住额头，又用围巾把自己半张脸包起来，伪装得像要去偷窥一样去工作。秘密警察大学在一栋方方正正，非常具有社会主义风格的建筑，和卡尔马克思大道上的高级公寓很像。他一路贴边匆匆赶到地下信件部门，费尔曼看到他，指着桌子上厚厚一摞说：“赫迪拉已经让我整理好了。”  
莱诺翻开文件夹，看到和那天切赫手里制式一致的捷克语印刷品。他用力捋头发，心里激起山川巨浪。  
这应该是短篇小说之类的，萨米利特可能是个笔名。莱诺一边翻译一边思索，他并不需要把一切完整的译出来，只需摘取敏感段落，最后再附上自己的结论。  
小说讲一个人在布拉格打杂，当各种临时工，送信，修车，测量土地，还做过锅炉工。主人公游荡在布拉格的街道上，总对一些奇怪的东西发表大段意见。这倒不是说他是异见人士，而是，他对市政厅一笔带过，却要对郊区的一片空地展开联想。整本书几乎不带感情地描写了布拉格的生活，很少批判，除了开头回忆童年在集中营的悲惨经历带有愤怒——但这种愤怒是被允许的。  
莱诺用了一整天才看完，他觉得这本书很无聊，一些普通的牢骚和一点点精妙的联想，干面包上一丁点聊胜于无的果酱。他出门时头顶满天繁星，莱诺照例从学校绕回家，路过切赫的办公室和公寓楼仍然习惯性地向上看一眼，哪怕他心里已经接受了一个人消失的事实。没有人通知他窃听任务结束或是暂停，而每晚耳机里只偶尔有电流声，这比剥夺睡眠更加折磨人。  
切赫消失的头两天，学校里还有人窃窃私语。但到了第三天，人们的注意力就被新的东西转移了，而一周之后，学校里已经没有人谈起他。三楼尽头的办公室没有贴上封条，只是门窗紧闭，死气沉沉，仿佛从来没有人在这里工作。春天欧椴的嫩芽拂过砖墙，新生的枝叶投下充满希望的阴影。从实验楼三楼的小鼠培育室跳到平台上，探出大半个身子，再借助望远镜，就能看到切赫办公室的书柜。莱诺小心翼翼地再往前探出一点，看到书柜已经被清空。他缩回来，心中的希望又被浇灭一点。史塔西的渠道本可以帮他打探下落，但莱诺害怕惊动别人，更害怕以秘密警察的身份暴露在切赫面前。  
  
切赫再次回到校园时引起了一阵小骚动，他先是出现在历史系学生的专业课上，但只是坐在教室后面，下午才到选修正式上课。当时莱诺正在选修课本上认认真真计算遗传生物学的作业题，冷不防眼前黑了一半。切赫敲敲他的桌子，莱诺飞速把遗传学作业收到书包里。  
“算式都写到斯大林头上了。”切赫把声音压到只有他们两人听见。  
莱诺猛地抬头，不敢相信自己的眼睛。他情不自禁露出开心的笑，眼中藏不住的惊喜。  
切赫压着嗓子说：“以后不准把课本当演草纸。”话还没说完就捂着嘴咳嗽，莱诺见他眼下青黑，胡子拉碴，虽然还穿着讲究的毛呢大衣，但整个人掩盖不住地疲惫。他拖着步子走到讲台，学生们安静地行注目礼，切赫清一下嗓子，做出轻松的样子：“你们应该从督学那里听说了，我前一段时间没有休息好，身体不适。今后还是我给大家讲课。”  
教室里静得掉根针都能听见。  
切赫不以为意，继续说下去：“今天大家先自学，下节课我会把上次的论文发下去。嗯…Bernd，上次你们学到哪儿了。”  
莱诺还停在切赫身体不适那段，他在想是哪种没有休息好呢？是被刺眼明亮的白炽灯直接对着眼睛照吗？  
他站起来抓了一把自己的卷毛，支支吾吾没答上来。上次课他一半时间试图看清督学手里的名单，另一半时间在低头算题。在切赫注视下，莱诺慢慢涨红了脸。  
“下课去我办公室一趟。”切赫叹口气，“坐下吧。”  
整节课莱诺都在偷看讲台上的切赫，他尽量压抑咳嗽，可声音在教室中仍然突兀。快结束时切赫像之前一样走到他身边宣布下课，人群从另一边涌过，切赫低头看他，问他这节课读了几页书，莱诺心虚地眨眨眼。  
  
“你上次的作业。”切赫躬身在地上的刚拆封的纸箱的翻找，室内书架已经被清空了，桌面也空空如也，只有地面上随意摆放着三个大纸箱，里面装满了各种文件和被暴力拆卸后又草草装订的书籍。切赫坐进书桌后面的办公椅，莱诺站在桌边。  
“我恐怕不能给你很高的分数。”切赫看着他上次的论文说，“很抱歉，但我恐怕这篇论文中所展现出的思辨性和写作能力还没有达到这门课程的要求。”  
莱诺只能点点头，他还等着切赫接着说下去。  
“巴拉克教授提到过你，评价很高，所以如果你担心这门课的成绩会影响你的总评，现在还可以向教办申请增加一门课来平衡分数。”切赫清嗓子，把莱诺的论文推给他。“当然，我的建议是选一门和理科相关的课程，米夏埃尔说你很擅长这些。”  
莱诺垂眸看着被红笔勾圈批改的作业，没有出声。切赫还以为是自己语气太重，安慰的话被自己一阵急咳打断。他朝莱诺比了个手势，想让他离远一点，但莱诺只站在原地担心地看着他。  
房门突然被推开，一人走进来一屁股坐到沙发上，莱诺扭头去看，登时僵在原地——  
罗西基一身休闲打扮气喘吁吁给自己扇风：“你这里多久没开窗户，也太闷了。”  
切赫示意莱诺：“这是Bernd Leno，我的学生。Bernd，这是我的朋友。”他隐去了罗西基的姓名。罗西基伸出右手，莱诺几乎惊慌失措瞄了切赫一眼，只一瞬，几乎就逃过罗西基的眼睛。  
他和罗西基握手，对方的手有点冷，莱诺手指很久还保持冰凉的感觉。他拿着自己的论文找了个借口离开了，刚到威廉匹克大街就看到街边一辆黑色的高级轿车。  
车窗缓缓摇下，露出诺伊尔的脸。  
莱诺手里的论文捏得死紧，坐进副驾驶。车后排坐着基米希和格雷茨卡，诺伊尔先是称赞他上次报告及时。“克里玛，也就是萨米利特，在捷克境内已经被禁二十多年，一直用各种化名写作。”  
莱诺现在明白为何小说里主人公四处游荡，一肚子无聊的抱怨和牢骚。  
“当然他有一些，重要的，朋友。”诺伊尔的嘴角因肌肉用力而抽动，说话艰难得像是要咽下别人的呕吐物，“不惜为他亲自来一趟。”  
莱诺手上又是刚刚握手时冰凉的感觉。  
“……好好干，争取一举拿下。必要时，他们都有空闲。”诺伊尔示意后排两人。  
莱诺觉得自己在听恐怖故事，他捏紧了切赫老师给他批改的论文，骨节因用力而发疼。  
莱诺从车里出来，高级轿车绝尘而去。春寒料峭，他裹紧外衣冲进公寓。  
  
傍晚时分切赫和罗西基回到公寓，莱诺戴着耳机木然地听着两人在房间里用捷克语交流。  
“拜托以后照顾好自己。”  
切赫笑着说好。  
莱诺烦躁地不停捋头发。罗西基说他马上要回去，布拉格那边还在等着他。  
“麻烦你这次跑一趟。”切赫疲累地按着太阳穴，连续几天睡眠严重不足让他脸色苍白。  
“我们还需要这么见外吗？”罗西基搂住他的脖子，“亲我一下，我马上就要走了。”  
切赫说我重感冒，会传染。  
罗西基嗤了一声，不为所动。  
“我们已经分手了。”切赫温柔又坚定地看着他。  
罗西基慢慢松开切赫，他摇摇头：“我不明白，是因为我的职务吗，为什么你不相信我所投身的事业。”  
切赫没有再回应，他送罗西基出门时被劝住，“好好休息，我们布拉格再见。”  
“春天已经到来。”切赫沙哑的声音响起。  
罗西基说：“二十年前我们也是这样想的。”说完觉得颇为泄气，又补充道：“祝我们和戈尔巴乔夫好运。”  
  
当天晚上切赫很早就关灯睡觉，他睡着的时候比白天咳得更厉害，莱诺坐在书桌前盯着监视器看得眼睛发疼。今天切赫给他说成绩和未来深造，他不知道要怎么绕过秘密警察这一段告诉切赫自己其实是没有未来的。他的成绩只是一个分数，毕业后也不会有国外深造。莱诺想起那天他在地下信件部门看的小说，一个被抹杀掉未来的人如何游荡在布拉格，对眼前的一切避重就轻发表意见。凌晨一两点耳机里的咳嗽声几乎没停过，莱诺想他今天虽然强撑着来上课，整个人却是极度疲惫的样子。被拆卸的书籍，沙发上的罗西基，春天里没有温度的握手，和记忆里渐渐重合的黑色轿车。  
他到柏林的第一晚就被敲开房门，然后接到上门亲切谈话。从头到尾都没有出现过招募字眼，对方只是报出他的私人信息，说了一些赞赏的话。那时莱诺才明白生活在这个地方意味着什么，监视与被监视，必须要选一个。  
天边泛白时切赫终于睡得安稳，莱诺很累却睡不着，脑中在无数个选择中徘徊，巴拉克教授的密友弗林斯做了另一个选择，现在他负责清洗学生用过的试管。监视者和被监视者都没有未来。  
他感到自己生活被嫁接了，另一种可能永远消失了。这片土地上命运随机降临，恰好摁响他的门铃。


	4. say your love

莱诺背着书包从宫殿桥前面右转，又沿着施普雷河走了一段才到约定的球场。切赫老师前天在体育课下课后拦住了他，问有没有时间帮忙守门，他们和哲学系的约好踢比赛，但是现在缺了门将。莱诺担心道：“老师，你受伤了吗？我以为你是门将。”

“托雷斯受伤了，我去顶前场。”切赫眼睛发亮，语调上扬，快乐得像只小鸟。莱诺纠结得紧，他想和切赫一起踢球，但恐怕别人并不欢迎他。

最后他还是点点头，切赫告诉他约定的时间地点，是公园旁边的一处空地，草皮不是很好。切赫叮嘱他穿长袖球衣，莱诺面露难色，他的球裤膝盖那里破了之后还没来得及买，守门员手套恐怕也该换了。但现在柏林买日用品尚要排队，他也只能先凑合用着。

自上次被训诫后，切赫变得异常合规，他不再会见朋友，也不在家里谈论克里玛与布拉格，表现得像个地道的东德人，安分守己又深知监察高压。莱诺松了口气，幸好如此，他得以每天循规蹈矩写报告，焦虑失眠在那晚以后也渐渐好转。

到球场时比约定时间提前二十分钟，切赫已经穿好球衣准备热身，偌大个场地只有他们两人。两人远远地打招呼，莱诺把书包放到切赫的衣服旁边准备脱外套换球鞋，蹲下时小心地遮住膝盖处的破洞。切赫从球场那头跑过来，莱诺飞快站起，手套的绑带怎么也绑不紧。切赫站旁边看了几秒，躬身翻自己背包，把东西递过去：“换这个试试。”

“嗯？”莱诺抬头，看见切赫递给自己一双守门员手套，绑带上还印着Cech。

他接过去戴上，质量比自己的旧手套好很多，但因为不是自己常用，手感舒适又陌生，好像切赫的手包住他的手。莱诺心里有种说不上来的感觉，他向切赫道谢之后就跑到球场另一端去热身。

这次踢的全场，莱诺只在比赛开始后的十分钟休息了一小会儿，开场己方全员压上，切赫门前捡漏进了一球。对方的前锋巴恩斯似乎看莱诺非常不顺眼，射门时瞅着他身上射，小动作也不少。比赛到六十分钟时场上多数人已经跑不动了，莱诺抱着球从门线一路冲向前撞倒巴恩斯然后开大脚出去，巴恩斯起来就要揍人，队友们赶紧围上来把两人分开，比赛也已经踢不下去，就此结束。莱诺长舒一口气，可算是结束了。一比零胜利，不错的结果，从场面来看实属侥幸。但是既然他们生活在一个需要侥幸的地方，莱诺还低头思索着，不防对面有几人已经围到自己身边，巴恩斯在他面前的地上狠狠啐口痰，莱诺后退一步，再没有动。

切赫本在和队友们道别，这时也都转头去看怎么回事，切赫的队友们见怪不怪，只要不打起来便不想干预，而莱诺向来闷脾气，不会在外面惹是生非。

“踢野球还撞人？”巴恩斯狠狠推莱诺一下，莱诺定在原地，仰着头说你挡着我出球路线了。

巴恩斯暴怒，准备撸袖子动手，被突然伸出来的一只手挡住，切赫把他推回去，说：“阻挡门将出球路线，造成与门将冲突，可以给张黄牌。”

切赫身材比莱诺壮一圈，正好能把他完全挡在身后。

哲学系的老师见状过来打圆场，切赫把莱诺拉出包围圈。两人离开时切赫夸他这场扑救很棒，身后传来巴恩斯响亮的嘲讽：“狗当然会叼飞盘。”

莱诺身形一顿，没再说反驳的话。切赫拉着他到放背包的地方，莱诺身上球衣都是灰，他也懒得用水冲，直接脱了球衣套外套。切赫把水递给他，莱诺咕噜咕噜喝水。

“你住在学校附近吗？”

“嗯？”莱诺被呛住，捂着嘴咳嗽。

切赫说：“我送你回去。”

莱诺愣住，他不想告诉切赫自己的住址，遂胡乱编个理由说：“我还要回学校一趟。”

“你下午不是没课吗？”

“呃，我的鼠该分笼了。”

切赫点头，虽然没听懂，把莱诺的书包拿给他，说那我送你回学校。莱诺背上书包，动作时手臂牵扯到刚刚场上摔到的上背部，疼得他呲牙咧嘴。

“场上摔到了？”切赫帮他拿书包，莱诺郁闷地点点头，他没想到禁区内的草皮那么差。

两人沿着施普雷河向北走，切赫身上背着两人的包，莱诺两手插兜沉默地数地砖。河边微凉晚风吹来，路灯照着波光粼粼的河水。湿润空气拂面而过，沉闷的声音传进切赫的耳朵：“老师，谢谢你。”

莱诺停在岸边，还是低着头，卷毛乱蓬蓬堆在头顶，切赫忍不住揉他头发：“谢我什么？”语气带着笑意。

“嗯……”莱诺支支吾吾，“下课的时候，还有刚刚，嗯。”

“我是你老师，这不是应该的吗？”

莱诺松了口气，说不清心里泛起的情感。

一路上并未碰到太多行人，有也是匆匆而过，没人注意他们。黄昏时分的柏林戴上一层朦朦胧胧的滤镜，春水向前流淌，一刻也不停留。莱诺抬头便能看到两边楼房亮起许多灯，公园里有人在笑。他并未去过太多城市，莫斯科已经是十年前的回忆。柏林当然是很美的，只是他以前没有心情欣赏，他仰起头看天空渐变的云彩，光影飞速掠过侧脸，仿佛时间瞬间具象。

两人走到学校主楼大门口，莱诺习惯性站在楼房阴影里，树影遮住两人身形。

“老师。”他准备道别。

“你这个，分笼，”切赫还是不知道什么意思，“很急吗？”

莱诺脑中突然空白，他想着说着：应该，可以，等等吧。切赫让他跟自己先上楼，办公室里放了医药箱。莱诺只好先跟他到办公室。

切赫的办公室已经恢复正常，书架上放满了各种教材和文件袋，他从柜子最底下翻出一个医药箱，对莱诺说：“脱了。”

“嗯？”莱诺停滞。

“上衣脱了，我给你看看伤。”

好吧，刚刚一瞬间莱诺脑中确实闪过不少乱七八糟的画面。他脱掉外套，露出后背连带着手肘一大片擦伤。切赫皱眉，一边给他消毒一边问怎么会这么严重。酒精刺痛令莱诺微微颤动，他咬着下唇没说话。切赫换了一根棉签继续给伤口涂酒精，莱诺自顾自道：“因为中场根本拿不住球，后卫且跑且退一路护送对方前锋到禁区，然后观赏球赛。对方只要过了半场就敢起脚。”不然他怎么会被迫扑救这么多次。

背后动作停了，莱诺等了一会儿才扭过头，看到切赫低着头整个人不停地抖。莱诺气闷：“老师，你在笑吗？”

切赫抬头，尽力压住自己的笑容。“抱歉，我是边锋。”

“你杵在前面也不回防。”

“我都进球了我为什么要回防。”切赫低头看着莱诺笑，他已经转过身正面对他，两人离得很近，呼吸都缠绕在一起。莱诺皮肤白，身上因为激烈运动和擦伤而泛红，腰肢劲瘦。莱诺咬着下唇喃喃：“老师……”他在打颤。

“下次我让他们加强防守。”切赫轻咳一声，示意莱诺转过身去，切赫专心给他清理肩胛部的擦伤。莱诺一直在轻颤，可能是疼或是夜晚室内有些冷，他心里竟开始期待虚无缥缈的下次。

莱诺披上外套背上书包，切赫在他身后锁上办公室，两人在门口道别后切赫就回家了。莱诺在实验室空坐了二十分钟，他本不需要到实验室，只是不想让切赫知道自己的住址，威廉匹克大街的公寓不是一个普通学生能负担起的。他怕切赫起疑……莱诺匆匆走进住宅楼。

街对面的楼上，切赫拉上卧室的窗帘。从窗边离开，眼神幽深，面容隐藏在黑暗里。罗西基提醒过的，关于莱诺出入波兹坦，他早该留意。

莱诺以为训诫的事已经过去了，这段时间切赫非常安分守己，耳机里常常只有沉默。可惜，在这个需要一点运气和很多小聪明才能活下去的地方，好运并没有眷顾他。

切赫准备在柏林地下印刷出版一本克里玛的小说，他觉得这本小说的敏感程度很难评估。起码从窃听信息里来看是这样的——

“我不知道，可能，是的，我明白。他们当然没有性媾时大骂捷共，但是他们也没有赞美。”

“哦不他们骂了胡萨克，还有克里姆林宫。我会让John和你联系。不，你不需要到女人的床上见他。”

他们约定的见面时间是下一周的周三下午三点半，地点在文化公园旁的塔沃尔旅馆203房间。John会和电话里的人见面，交付书稿。

莱诺看着手里写满窃听信息的作业纸，他走到厨房，开火，把这张纸烧了，一点灰烬越飘越高。但他不可能烧掉自己的记忆，莱诺回到打字机前，又敲下那张烧掉的纸上所有内容。

他瞪着墙壁发呆，莱诺不知道电话那头的人有没有被窃听，也许故事到这里已经结束了。也许诺伊尔现在已经在看另一位秘密警察呈上的报告，上面会细致地记录见面的时间地点人物事件。也许基米希和格雷茨卡正在准备审讯问题，只等下周三收网。

莱诺把打字机最新一页撕成碎片。

他重新编了一份报告，写切赫在家里听爵士，声音很大，没有听出来放的曲子的名字。

他拿了一根绳把自己和切赫栓到一条船上，

莱诺躺在床上，继上次诺伊尔谈话后又一次失眠了。接下来几天他都在想怎么蒙混过关，切赫又恢复了之前小心谨慎的状态，再也没有谈过这件事。莱诺有时候觉得是不是自己出现了幻觉，他太累了，所以幻听出一段通话，但晚上一闭眼脑中文字信息便不停旋转，一直躺到凌晨才在极度疲惫中昏睡过去。

周末他去交这个月的报告，莱诺撑着混沌不清的大脑把东西递过去，他几天来没睡过一个好觉。特尔施特根像从前一样只看了封皮就归档，莱诺难得没有转身就走，站在他的木桌旁边没话找话：“最近如何？”

特尔施特根莫名其妙瞅他一眼：“挺好的，谢谢关心。”

“马可•罗伊斯同志还好吗？最近在学校没看到她。”

“她在休婚假。”

“她和莱万多夫斯基同志什么时候结婚的？”莱诺心不在焉。

特尔施特根瞪他，莱诺不明所以，特尔施特根一字一句说：“我们去年结婚了。”

莱诺从自己困倦的大脑里勉强找出这一部分信息，好像是有这么一回事，但两人和他算不上亲近朋友，也就没邀请自己去婚礼。莱诺已经不记得自己是怎么从特尔施特根面前消失的，他把波兹坦广场边的石子踢向路灯基座，心中郁闷不已。

他还以为特尔施特根会像诺伊尔一样孤独终老呢。连这个荷兰后裔兼职木匠都能在东柏林组建家庭过上自己的生活，莱诺颇为不忿。他在回家的路上转到大学旁边的邮局给自己在东德唯一的朋友——远在莱比锡大学的维尔纳——写去一封简短的问候信。莱诺攥着买邮票找的零钱回家，心中难得有一丝掌握生活的雀跃。

莱诺特地挑了周三下午两点半去切赫办公室还手套，手套清洗得干干净净，用一个袋子装好。切赫今天下午有节课，按照惯例他会在两点之前到办公室准备。

主要也是想在他被带走之前见一面。莱诺不知道电话那边有没有被窃听，他不笃信好运。今天下午三点被现场抓捕的话，按照史塔西的审讯效率和一般人的意志力，最多到周五就能查到切赫，接着自己也无法幸免。他们现在是一根绳上的蚂蚱。

莱诺敲门的时候切赫正在打一个很长的电话，他捂住话筒对外面喊了一声“请进”，看到来人是莱诺，示意他先坐沙发上等着。莱诺把包好的手套放到切赫桌子上，自己坐到沙发上，偏头去看切赫。连天睡不着积累的困意汹涌袭来，切赫打电话的声音也不刺耳，很久才应答那边一声，屋里的阳光便跟着轻轻晃动。莱诺书包都没放下，靠着沙发靠背昏睡过去。

那边又给他打了一个电话，切赫向对方确认两遍之后挂断电话。他看向在沙发上睡得毫无防备的莱诺——

Frank刚刚跟他确认一切安全。

切赫在家里对着并未接通的话筒说了时间地点和暗示性的话，他在说给莱诺听。

Bernd对他的感情超出了正常范围，切赫知晓并纵容了这一点。而现在，切赫对着桌面游移的树影沉思，他想知道自己能否信任莱诺。


	5. tell the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你肯定早已习惯日复一日的安全，不晓得能否躲开突如其来的危险。”

伏尔加格勒和萨拉托夫交界处的小镇中心是一家奶牛场，Viktor刚刚从奶牛场旁边的市政厅小楼里出来，他才办好家中三人离境材料，包里装着厚厚的文件袋。妻子Rosa和大儿子Daniel在家里已经准备好一桌丰盛的晚宴——不仅有红菜汤，还有啤酒和烤肉——为了庆祝经过漫长的等待，他们终于被确认难民身份，也攒够了从苏联南部到联邦德国的路费。正值苏联的四月初春，伏尔加河的汛期如约而至，解冻的冰层沐浴奔流的雪山融水，两岸一片好风光。

Viktor一家只会说伏尔加德语，除了他那在柏林的小儿子。可Bernd写信回复说想在洪堡大学完成学业，等到毕业后再申请难民签证和他们会合，信中他还特地强调希望爸妈哥哥不要再等。虽然不舍家人团聚，但Viktor知道这已是现在最佳解决方案。Bernd一向成绩优异，现在已经在施耐德教授管理的实验室工作，将来有望成为一名杰出的学者，现在被打断学业太可惜了。离莱诺毕业还有一年出头，尚不及这片土地上的族群反抗与斗争时间的百分之一。Viktor相信，Rosa和Daniel也相信，他们很快会在联邦德国相聚。

莱诺把家里来信整齐地压在衣柜最下面的鞋盒里，他给家里回信时为了让他们尽快离开，便随便说了一点安慰的话。莱诺第一次接到信时想当初如果自己装傻混过去，生活是不是会比现在更好一点。他原本是为了避免成为弗林斯那样洗试管的劳力才选择成为史塔西的一员，不料时局多变。他很难向家人解释清楚一切从何而来，事实上，他甚至很难向自己解释清楚：为什么想当科学家的人成了秘密警察，为什么追寻庇护又被其所困。莱诺时常想，他不是选择让自己成为怎样的人，而总是后知后觉地意识到自己已成为什么样的人。然而窃听和被窃听又真的可以成为选择吗，他不知道。

莱诺只能抛开这些不想，把自己埋进期中考试前书堆里。他已经放弃了自己的选修课成绩，只求期末考试切赫出的卷子客观题多一点，这样他还能靠背书拯救一下。实话实说，莱诺基本上放弃了学习东欧历史的想法，但是切赫看上去还没有放弃。最近一次作业给他写了长长的评语，把课程论文从头到尾批评了一遍，末了鼓励他好好学习，不要放弃。

上次他无意中在切赫办公室的沙发上昏睡过去，醒来看到切赫站在他面前，神情严肃，问他是不是真的不理解课上的内容。莱诺尚未从噩梦中清醒，迷迷糊糊随便点了个头。他这动作好像突然激发了切赫为人师表的责任感，从此课程作业一定给他更加认真批改，分数常常惨不忍睹。他回想到这里，总避不开回想起那场噩梦——史塔西破门而入，将正在亲热的两人当场抓获。

周三晚上非常安静，周四也一如往常。接下来一个礼拜他都提心吊胆，可什么都没发生，连切赫也不再念叨要出版的事儿。莱诺凌晨两点蹲在书桌下面翻找那天为了编一个谎言打的草稿，耳机里听到切赫均匀的呼吸声，便不由自主地也跟着这个频率呼吸。切赫大概十二点多就睡着了，而莱诺十二点多在拼命回想切赫当时怎么和对面约定会面。所谓同呼吸，不共命运。他把草稿纸按照顺序排列好，带着一丝疑问缓缓摘下耳机。

周六帮罗尔费斯送样品到医院的路上恰好要经过文化公园，莱诺骑着单车远远地望着塔沃尔旅馆的招牌，眉头紧锁，最终还是走过去推开大门。

接到最后一封家信已是快五月，从捷克斯洛伐克与德国的边境寄来，说他们已经坐上到纽伦堡的火车，一切顺利。又过了一周，莱诺估摸他们已经到达西德，便开始自己的计划。

家信又让他燃起一点希望。如果他能在柏林正常地生活下去，不惊动上面，那么也许他会有机会独自出行参加会议之类的。哪怕没机会到联邦德国，民主德国其他城市也不如柏林这样高压，脱逃总要容易些。前提是在他脱逃之前不被发现瞒报遮掩玩忽职守，而这里的关键便是切赫。最佳情况当然是切赫从此再也不做地下活动，毕竟一旦被查，他可不像切赫那样有“重要的朋友”。但切赫老师不可能就此放手，因为他心中有文学和创作之类莱诺并不是特别在意的东西。

还剩第二个选择，不让切赫被发现。他需要切赫更加配合，而这也许需要自己的一点坦诚。

莱诺站在切赫办公室前敲门，等待过程中顺手从门口绿植扯下一片叶子。切赫身着深蓝色暗纹衬衫，领口松开两粒扣子，打招呼时喉结滚动。莱诺低咳一声，收回上下打量的目光。他问老师怎么突然有兴致在门口养一盆绿植，切赫说今天上班才看到，可能是学校统一搞美化。

莱诺站在他书桌前，盯着他看了许久：“老师，那是一个微型照相机。”行政楼线路复杂难以快速安装窃听器，秘密警察便把伪装后的照相机放到门口拍摄出入人员。

切赫脸上的笑意消失得无影无踪，他捉摸不透莱诺为何突然坦诚。莱诺声音很轻，像是远方飘过来的云：“我上周去了一趟塔沃尔旅馆。”

房间里静默得可怕。莱诺等待中不免生出烦躁，纠结中又有一丝百转千回的悲伤。

“为什么？”切赫终于打破了沉默。

莱诺要从何谈起呢，他甚至不明白切赫问的是哪个为什么。为什么要监听，为什么要坦白，为什么要保护他？

他深吸一口气，房间里空气沉闷得宛如沥青翻搅，莱诺简直要窒息。

因为我想回家，所以希望你和我都平平安安早日分飞。又因为我知道你肯定不会就此停手所以让我告诉你怎样行动更加安全。

莱诺叹息：“你不会向秘密警察告发秘密警察，我想我是安全的。”

“你是安全的，因为你是我的学生，我应该保护你。”

莱诺无言以对，他坐在沙发上从书包里翻出一张示意图递给切赫，是昨天他画的切赫家平面图，上面标注了窃听器的位置。

“目前我所知道的是这些，也许他们还会再增加。总之家里不是安全地带，如果一定要说话，应该播放收音机当干扰噪音。”

而由于线路复杂，一些元件老化，史塔西无法在像监听住宅那样监听学校，于是便有了招募学生监视老师，利用督学监控学校。这也是为何莱诺一个身份敏感的学生递交的选课申请被教办看也不看就盖章同意。

“这也是为什么，你成为我的老师。”

莱诺轻声道。他自觉话已说清，便要起身离开。想必切赫也无多言，没人会和一个秘密警察深交，这是他来之前就思考过的代价。

切赫拦住了他，莱诺先是感到手腕被对方拉住，再抬起头看到他神情复杂的脸。

还有件礼物没送出去。

莱诺看着眼前的纸袋发呆，切赫从里面拿出一副白色守门员手套让他换上。莱诺犹豫不决，切赫便拉着他的手给他戴上。

“看起来很合适。”切赫查看手腕绑带和指尖的空隙。

莱诺还没回过神，手套确实比他以往买过的都要合适且高档。只是“老师，我应该用不上。”他不觉得还会有人找自己踢球。

“万一呢。”切赫说，“先拿着吧。”上次莱诺睡在沙发上时他盯着看很久，自己拿软尺量了莱诺的手腕围度和手指长度。对于一米九的个头而言，莱诺的手还算小，一手可以握住。

莱诺摘下手套放进包里，眼睛不知往哪里看。切赫问：“你刚刚说学校里很难装窃听器？”

莱诺没有回答，不是这个问题难以回答，而是问题背后的暗示他不敢猜测。

切赫上前一步，两人之间的距离更近了。显然这和试探无关，也绝对不在主义和思想的指导范围内。切赫的呼吸就在莱诺耳边，他躺在床上幻想过的场景变成了现实。莱诺听得到自己的心跳声越来越快，他是一个绝不称职的秘密警察，面对逼供和色诱会立马投降。而切赫此刻却没有想那么多，他吻在莱诺嘴角，作为一名富有名望的党外人士，他应当更加谨慎，更加小心。但切赫仍有私心。

他知晓并纵容了莱诺对他的感情。

莱诺小心翼翼地抱住切赫。


	6. Letter from.Werner

“下来。”切赫张开双臂，冲绿树枝叶掩映后的墙头上微微提高音量，声音在黑夜里惊得树叶沙沙作响。莱诺小心翼翼地一手扶着枝干从墙头跨到树上，现在离地不到三米，对他来说高度不算什么，只是“老师，我还是觉得应该戴上面罩。”说着他就从外套兜里掏出早已准备好的黑色套头面罩，动作被切赫催促的声音打断。

莱诺从树上跳到切赫怀里，被搂住接吻，切赫咬住莱诺下唇，顺手缴了他两副面罩。莱诺撑着切赫胸口，拉开两人之间的距离，皎洁月光下嘴唇红润又闪亮，他还是想劝切赫从安全角度考虑两人应该戴上面罩约会。

“可能是有一点丑，但是总比被强光灯直接打在脸上强。”

切赫坚决拒绝，并告诉他如果被抓莱诺可以告诉秘密警察同事们自己在色诱目标，而黑色面罩只会显得两人做贼心虚，无端增加怀疑。莱诺思忖老师说的也有道理，便不再勉强，任切赫牵着他的手沿着街道向前走。两人肩并肩走在两边建筑物的阴影里，这还是他们第一次出来，之前只能到办公室或者晚上无人的实验楼，顾虑重重。切赫几次提议都被莱诺认为风险太高。

“不可以去餐厅，不能去你家或者我家，旅馆绝不可能。”莱诺说，“最好也不要把文化公园叫作特雷普托公园。”

切赫差点以为他在比较偷情地点。

囿于审察高压，前后两人相处并未相差太多，莱诺依然是切赫班上最让他头疼的学生。而莱诺又苦恼于老师一以贯之的高标准，他抱着膝盖坐在办公室中间的灰色长绒地毯上，一边背专业书一边抱怨：“老师，这不怪我，你教的和我中学背的历史书不一样。”

切赫一时无语，拿着满是红笔批注的作业走到莱诺旁边坐下来让他看自己写的神奇比喻。

“他们的争斗就像野兔会奔跑一样……这什么意思？”

莱诺探头看自己的原文：“呃，就是本能，天生的，就像野兔会奔跑一样。我们伏尔加德语就是这么说话的。”他无辜地眨眨眼。

切赫叹气，苏联并不支持伏尔加德意志人使用自己的语言，虽然并未严格禁止，但学校和正式场合只使用俄文。莱诺的德语没有接受过正规教学，不时变异出奇奇怪怪的表达。专业课几乎不需要任何主观化描述，他在大学也没有什么朋友，没人修正过莱诺的奇异比喻。所以他才会如今坐在地毯上理直气壮地讲：“老师，你看到不懂的句子可以直接跳过，不影响阅读。”

他通过分析去年和前年期中期末考试题得出自己可以靠背书过关的结论，遂对老师愈发敷衍，甚至不再尝试从老师嘴里问出作业题答案。

主要因为上周莱诺试图套话失败还被切赫教育了——

“老师。”

“嗯。”

“老师。”

“嗯？”

“老师——”

“怎么了？”切赫从书堆里抬起头，正看见莱诺躺在沙发上扭着脖子叫他。

“大萧条到底对捷克斯洛伐克有哪些影响啊？”

“为什么要问我作业题。”

莱诺坐起，撇嘴，说：“我就是好奇。”

切赫没理他，等忙完手上的教案，看莱诺还躺在那儿发呆，压抑不住为人师表的本能，拉着他起来：“我再给你讲一遍。”

莱诺不情不愿皱着脸听他讲完。

他一直想找机会告诉切赫其实自己不需要好成绩和推荐信，认真学习专业课也只是为了消磨时间。但老师并不像自己那样坦然接受既定生活，也不如自己如此熟练地在审察下生活。

所以莱诺只能一遍又一遍告诉他：重要信息不能通过电话交流，和亲友之间应该有一套独立的密码，摩斯电码几乎等于明文。

“Bernd.”

这是两人才把事情说通的时候，切赫听着莱诺一条条总结经验，再没有其他话。莱诺觉得他应该还想说什么，但傍晚的暮色只微弱地敲打玻璃窗，照不清切赫的面容。黄昏暗淡光线里莱诺局促不安，几欲夺门而出。切赫沉静道：“我明白了，谢谢。”

那一刻两人又回到窃听器线路两端。

切赫想自己也可能把站在原地张开双臂，莱诺上前埋进他的颈窝，睫毛扫过耳侧。

“饿了。”莱诺坐在草地上揉肚子，问切赫有没有吃的，切赫从包里翻出水果罐头。莱诺靠在他肩上一边吃一边有一搭没一搭聊天。两人找了市剧院附近河流沿岸一处小公园，在树下草坪上铺了两个防潮垫。气氛静谧，只有两人不时的话语轻轻撞到月光。

莱诺一向饿得快，而东德货架上食物种类匮乏，切赫便经常给他带些饼干之类的零食。加上莱诺长相显小，不像个大学生，切赫偶尔会觉得自己在养小朋友。

“吃太多睡觉容易不消化。”切赫看他连罐头的糖水也不放过。

莱诺仰头喝完，又拿起水瓶漱口，这才说话：“我还在长身体，我每天都需要大量食物。”

切赫愣住，迟疑道：“你过了二十一岁生日，对吧？”

“对啊，但是我智齿还没长完，所以理论上讲确实还在长身体。”莱诺说完笑眯眯地凑过去亲他，随即被搂着后脑品尝完毕。切赫放开他，莱诺戳他胸口问感觉如何，切赫笑着说很甜。他有一对漂亮的蓝色瞳仁，婆娑光影里更显出神采。河水升腾出的水汽缠绕着青草甜香，逗弄着树叶间隙。莱诺慢慢地倒进他怀里，埋头深吸一口气，切赫身上很好闻，干净又清新。所有美好的味道交织一起真让人意乱神迷。

他被搂着侧腰，毫无抵抗，任由切赫攻城掠地。性解放的浪潮尚未吹到莱诺身上，但他并非完全一张白纸。防潮垫的面积足够他仰面躺平，身上衬衫扣子被完全解开，双手高举过头顶，大半胸腹袒露于微凉晚风中，皮肤细白，乳头未经逗弄已敏感得发硬，侧腰还有未散去的红痕。切赫正欲俯身，无意间踢到刚刚放置一旁的罐头瓶子，玻璃瓶从草坪滚落到河岸，和护栏碰撞出清脆的响声。

两人皆怔住，再回过神来，业已从意乱情迷中清醒。切赫侧身不自在地低咳一声，把莱诺的白衬衫拉上去，故作镇定说太晚了，要送他回家。

莱诺低头，自己把扣子一粒一粒扣上，没再说话，一路上闷闷不乐。切赫拉着他的手，莱诺在后面拖着步子慢吞吞地走，非要去踢路边石子。切赫倒也真像哄小朋友那样跟他商量 ：下次我们换个地方？

莱诺不知道还能换去哪儿，窃听无处不在，他想和切赫亲热一番都要思考再三。他越想越泄气，整个人缩到楼房的阴影里。切赫把他从影子里刨出来，考虑到莱诺比他小十岁又是学生，切赫字斟句酌：我们可以等到你准备好，地方也准备好，再……

“交配。”莱诺抢答。

切赫一时失语，他还思考了一会儿这个词到底什么含义：“我很确信这个词一定不对，除非你是雌性，或者我是雌性。”

莱诺撇嘴。

“不如直接说做爱，很简单的词汇。”

“我们不这么说话。”莱诺耸肩，显然他并未想过自己需要用德语表达做爱。

切赫不再问下去，他们在离家还有两个街区的路口分开，莱诺背着书包先回去，他偶尔从黑暗里走到灯下，身后拖着长长的影子。切赫在后面看了许久，他得承认在一起并非深思熟虑之后的结果，但此时此刻他确实在想着莱诺。

之后几天莱诺的生活都很平静，过着教室实验室公寓三点一线的生活，直到维尔纳的回信出现在楼下信箱。

他只一眼就看出这封信被人动过。这并非稀罕事，波兹坦秘密警察学院地下一层就是信件部门，装着一堆没有前途的拆信工。拆信流程十分简便，重新封装的操作也很简单。而手上这份，封口皱皱巴巴，显然是某个赶工的职员敷衍之作。一时之间莱诺不知是气是笑，气也不是气信件被拆，笑也不是笑工作敷衍，于其中又生出无边无际的疲倦。饶是莱诺这样身段柔软躺平任操的人也不免对蔓延的生活感到一丝厌倦。

信的内容很简单，说自己暑假有时间，可以到柏林来看他。莱诺把这封信压到书柜最下面，心中翻滚情绪难以平复。

他发现自己无法把心中的情绪表达出来，他的语言系统里没有对应的词汇。被审察和被漫不经心地审察到底哪个更难堪？他显然不可能去波兹坦艾伊歇史塔西大学投诉职员工作消极态度敷衍。

所以莱诺起来走到厨房准备做饭，结果发现上次囤积的土豆没处理好，一半都发芽了。他拿着一把小刀蹲在垃圾桶前面把发芽的部分切下来，莱诺以前上解剖课剖人的时候觉得人和猪也没多大差别，现在他觉得人和土豆也没多大差别。


	7. Say my love

“萨米亚特”所指代的内容可能比“不当言论”还要广泛，虽然后者已经快比太阳系还宽广。切赫最近经常去去柏林体育场旁边的一家小酒馆吃饭，他始终没习惯德国啤酒和白肠，所幸吃饭只是行程的点缀。吃完饭他便消失在酒馆内部某扇门后，进入萨米亚特们的聚会，而这种聚会本身便叫萨米亚特。  
莱诺的窃听工作相当随意，切赫从听到诺伊尔对着文件拼读成“萨米利特”而非“萨米亚特””便知道，但他并非从那时起才放任，一切还要更早。  
捷克斯洛伐克那边罗西基正在催促他尽快回去，杜布切克于1985年在林场退休后已经返回布拉格，内德维德使用化名在《真理报》上发表一系列文章，波兰和匈牙利的“官方文学”开始松动，但柏林表面仍是一潭死水。切赫有足够的耐心等待死水翻涌，不同于捷克，柏林的地下聚会多为剧作家和导演，作者反倒占少数。也许是因为每年莱比锡书展明目张胆的偷窃行为使禁书得以小规模流通，也许是因为柏林的电视信号总被墙那边的联邦德国属下柏林信号干扰。切赫在这个圈子里很有声望，原来的创作只能通过手抄和记忆记录，切赫能编辑稿件并联系到印厂进行印刷，同时他也会做翻译工作，把这里的剧作翻译成外文，也把外文译成德语。  
而Bernd对此不感兴趣。切赫觉得他也不是真的不感兴趣，因为那天两人亲热之后切赫问他要不要来聚会，莱诺瞪大眼睛惊恐摇头：“绝对不要。”随后摆出一系列论据证明自己绝对不应该见到切赫的朋友们，其中有一条：我知道他们是谁之后万一把他们卖了怎么办。  
Bernd语气激动，张牙舞爪的样子像只野猫。切赫没再提起，他的朋友里只有一小部分知道自己的感情动向，其中一半认为切赫一定会和罗西基复合，另一半认为切赫一定会和他新找的学生分手。他已经懒得再解释为何前者必然不会发生，至于后者，他还没有想过。  
上次莱诺和他交底后切赫让人把排线全部检查一遍，又嘱咐众人小心行事。朗尼克导演不太高兴，因为在一部剧中不慎删减歌颂片段已经被当局封禁了五年，只能靠地下聚会抒发导演欲，现在连大声朗读也不行，他只能坐在库贝克旁口述资料。库贝克记录速度惊人，他是罗西基推荐过来的，每次聚会总是少言寡语，只坐在房间一角默默记录。库贝克也是切赫在法国雷恩的校友，但两人交谈不多，切赫只觉得他是个态度不错的青年。有了切赫和罗西基两层关系，库贝克很快得到萨米亚特信任。  
朗尼克试图像冬季时那样把禁书藏到上衣里，但普通厚度的书本已经透过薄外套显出直角边缘。切赫过去查看情况，两人合力拆了纳格尔斯曼从春季书展上偷来的精装诗歌集，朗尼克抱怨诗集太浪费纸张不方便携带，切赫弯腰帮他捡起地上散落的书页。  
两人坐到沙发上整理，朗尼克低声问道：“布拉格什么消息？”  
“正在进行。”切赫也压低音量，“杜布切克书记在准备演讲，博洛尼亚大学邀请他去接受荣誉博士学位。”语气难以压抑的兴奋。  
“已经申请到护照？”  
“还没有，但是起码他收到了这封信。请您想一想，他在布拉格的住所通过邮件收到了这封信，他居然收到了那封信。朗尼克同志，一片绿叶隐藏着整个春天。”  
“不知能否提前庆祝成功，请问您什么时候回去联络？”切赫需要来往两地做一些交流工作，而距他上一次回捷克斯洛伐克已经过去了四个月，朗尼克不得不猜测和他的那位小朋友有关系。  
“得等到学期结束后。”切赫抿了一口酒，“下半年我可能不在这里。”  
“他接替你？”朗尼克朝角落里的库贝克瞟了一眼，“虽然他足以胜任打字员。”  
“会是个德国人，我还没和托马斯谈过。”他知道这帮日耳曼人永远也改不掉骨子里的傲慢，名不见经传的青年无法完成工作。  
“你的那位，唔，我该怎么说，学生？朋友？你的小——”  
“海豹。”切赫赶在下一个可能的词汇之前打断朗尼克，导演才华横溢，但他脑中形容情人的词汇难登大雅之堂。切赫说：“统一称呼，代号海豹。”他偶然发现Bernd的眉毛只有两点，很像竖琴海豹，这个发现还没有告诉莱诺。  
“好吧，你的那位小海豹，你打算怎么怎么和他分手。”  
切赫把滑到鼻梁下的金丝眼镜推回原位，并不准备回答。他虽然没想过长久在一起，但尚未考虑过分手。如果一切可能的话，他是说，可能——  
“想过什么时候离开吗？”  
切赫坐在实验室的滑轮圆凳上，这是聚会结束的第二天，莱诺抱着小猫一起抬头看他，灰色猫咪头顶三厘米黑线缝合伤口。  
莱诺今晚要跑胶再染色，时间很长，便拖着切赫陪自己工作。电泳开始之后两人在光线微弱的实验室里亲热，莱诺坐到讲台上两腿岔开，切赫搂住他亲吻，莱诺不自觉地向后倒，两条腿偏要蹭着切赫，放在后腰的手在衬衫里慢慢下探，他今天穿了条运动裤，很方便切赫动作。不知从哪儿传来微弱的喵喵叫，两人顿住，切赫皱眉，莱诺像想起什么似的跳下讲台冲到门外，不到半分钟就提着个笼子进来：“看，我的猫。”  
笼子里面灰色猫咪喵喵叫，莱诺打开笼门，小猫乖乖地趴在他手臂上。  
“巴拉克教授本来要拿它做学生实验的对照组，但实验组那只死了，他们决定换实验动物。这只暂时由我养在实验楼。”  
切赫看莱诺学猫叫逗它，心中一动，未加思考便问道：“想过什么时候离开吗？”  
人和猫一起抬头看他，莱诺被问题吓到，随即低头给猫顺毛，岔开话题：“你要抱抱它吗？”  
切赫接过去，小猫扒拉几下就安静地呆在他手臂上，和Bernd很像。  
莱诺说只要有独自去国外的机会……  
切赫打断他，Bernd 现在还是一个学生，他们都知道要等待多久。但莱诺表现得很恐慌，不愿多谈。切赫盯着他：“Bernd，这一切不会持续太久，它行不通的。”灰猫从两人中间穿过，爪子扒着切赫衣角。  
“也许是。”莱诺从猫爪子下扯出切赫衣角，换成自己拉着。基米希上次执行任务时被路过小孩啐口水，诺伊尔还未从业务打击中恢复，也许这一套东西行将就木，可它不需要活很久，只需要比自己活得久。  
他双唇紧抿，低头把切赫衬衫的扣子解开再扣上，就是不肯抬头看对方。切赫比莱诺高六七公分，现在他低着头，切赫可以吻到额头或眉心。  
莱诺抬手看表，松开切赫的衬衫，跑到墙边打开后排的灯，把胶放到染料里，再打开摇床等待染色。后半段他就一直在教室后面看摇床左右晃，切赫在讲台上写东西，猫咪在教室里穿行。  
莱诺想不通切赫怎么突然提起此事，他要走吗？蓝染料随着平台倾斜流到低处，被抬到高处再次流下，如此循环往复。切赫走过来问他结果如何，他摇摇头，现在还要等待。  
  
期末考试前一段时间莱诺总是呆在切赫办公室复习，老师把桌子让出来，莱诺趴着写题，经常是写累了就躺沙发上睡。办公室沙发是棕色真皮材质，比军营的单人床略宽，长约两米，但两边都有扶手，莱诺躺上去还是要缩手缩脚。  
他常常告诉Petr二十分钟之后一定要把自己叫醒，再于二十分钟之后把边上的Petr扒拉开：“老师我困。”说完面向靠背蒙头捂耳朵。  
莱诺睡过了起来先哼哼唧唧十分钟，再老老实实去学习，虽然不用人哄，但看着也很愁人。  
这次他决定一定得把Bernd叫起来，切赫第三次到走到沙发旁边，单手撑住墙壁俯身把Bernd叫醒，莱诺已经睡得差不多，但看到切赫离他这么近，便忍不住双手勾到老师后颈处猛地贴近吻上去，切赫毫无防备，一手撑住沙发扶手才勉强没倒在他身上。莱诺对此很不满，更用力搂住他脖颈要把自己贴上去，另一只手顺着脊梁骨向下，莱诺一边动作一边抱怨：“你就不能换条宽松的运动裤吗。”说着手已经碰到老师的皮带扣，切赫一把抓住莱诺作乱的右手，他力气很大，莱诺装模作样挣扎两下就停了。  
“这么着急？”切赫抓着莱诺两只手举过头顶按到沙发扶手上，莱诺抬起腿用膝盖蹭他下身。  
“你不也很着急吗？”莱诺耳朵到颈部渐渐泛红，切赫那地方份量很不错，他脸红了。  
“别在这儿。”切赫一只手按住他两个手腕，另一只手把他腿拿下去。莱诺倒也顺从地随他钳制住自己，整个人摊开躺平，任君采撷。他刚刚睡醒，体温还有些高，整个人气喘吁吁，胸膛不停起伏，单衣宽大，露出一大片腰腹。切赫替他把衣服整理好，两人额头相抵，切赫低声说再等等。  
莱诺简直要暴走，凭什么赫迪拉可以随意嫖库尔德妓女而自己和老师做爱比偷运禁书还难。家里不行，学校不行，野战也不行。切赫无奈地说你想点别的。  
“我才二十一！我脑子里就应该想这个。”而不是什么审察监视和隔墙有耳。他愤愤不平的时候也要压低声音。  
切赫坐下来，莱诺困顿地钻到他怀里。他明明有一米九，缩在切赫怀抱中却像小了一圈，被捏住后颈顺毛，莱诺确实要老师哄着。  
切赫的手指不停绕着莱诺的卷毛，莱诺闷声说：“再揪我会秃的。”没有了之前在切赫面前张牙舞爪的样子。他枕着切赫大腿，仰面面对老师，切赫低头问他要不要跟自己去聚会，酒馆上面有房间，这是他能想到的隐蔽地点。莱诺头摇得跟拨浪鼓一样。  
Bernd一向好脾气，可偶尔固执得惊人。切赫叹气，摸着他额头不再说话。莱诺欲言又止，近年来秘密警察审讯的手段已经缓和不少，主要怕留下证据。但也有极少人死于心脏病发，或者死于尸检报告中的心脏病发。而对于不同身份的人，他们的手段也不一样。  
“针对你家的窃听器布置只用了半小时就完成铺线，工作接近完美。”饶是切赫这样早知民主德国监视盛行的人也被瞒在鼓里超过两年。莱诺补充道：“工作完美，是因为你很重要，不能惊动被窃听对象。”而对于其他人，莱诺想起那封敷衍的信封，“有些人来信被拆开之后忘了封好口。”  
被监视者之间的差别更甚于界缘模糊的线民与窃听对象之间。他的蓝眼睛在白炽灯光下显出一点水绿，侧脸趴着听切赫的心跳，老师温柔地亲吻他头发，切赫已经猜出莱诺的“有些人”就是指他自己。Bernd当然害怕。  
切赫把他抱到自己腿上，莱诺跨坐，头埋进他颈窝，耳边老师说假期自己要回布拉格。莱诺本来在等他下一句话，可切赫没说，他也就不问了。  
  
莱诺最后一门考完就去柏林火车站接提莫·维尔纳，提莫拿的东西不多，只一个装换洗衣物的行李箱和一个书包。莱诺帮他把东西归置好，再铺好床，维尔纳说自己晚上要和几个以前的同学出去玩。正好莱诺还得跑实验室一趟，莱诺把家门钥匙给他就出去了。  
巴拉克教授和切赫站在实验室走廊说话，莱诺试图贴边溜进实验室被叫住。他叫苦不迭，表面上还要装得若无其事跟两人问好。巴拉克先是问他实验进行得怎么样，莱诺说还可以，就是有两组细胞培养时候被新生污染了，今天还得接着去做。接着巴拉克又问他浓度组别区分度如何，莱诺说阿德勒师兄给他参考过，然后他把参考值拿给巴拉克教授，巴拉克教授看了看，说可以做。切赫全程就站在旁边看着他，表情高深莫测。莱诺以前光想着如何脱逃怎样不被发现，却忘了两人搞上师生恋后面对熟人会很尴尬。也是因为以前保密工作比较好，秘密约会时没撞见过别人。现在巴拉克教授问他问题，切赫在旁边等着，莱诺找遍走廊找不到一条地缝能钻。  
问完问题，巴拉克告诉莱诺明天有个教学相关会议在酒店举办，需要学生提前去会场布置，莱诺当然是答应下。之后巴拉克停顿一会儿，也可能只是停顿一下，莱诺参不透这个尺度。他说：“我们都过去。”  
莱诺就一直咂摸这句话，翻来覆去地想。对话过程中莱诺没正视过切赫一眼，所以不知道他对此有无反应。他想幸好自己坚决拒绝和切赫朋友见面，哪怕不从安全角度考虑，见到切赫的朋友们——大概率一群中年男性知识分子——自己只会比今天更窘迫。  
中午会议乏善可陈，莱诺坐到会议厅墙边普通椅子上，在巴拉克教授正后面，巴拉克旁边就是切赫，两人偶尔交谈。等到会议散场，众人零零散散离开，莱诺跟在巴拉克后面，切赫在两人身后。突然莱诺手心被捏了一下，手里拎的纸袋一动，切赫低声对他说“晚上见”。  
莱诺回家后才看见切赫给他扔进去什么——一张房卡。  
  
莱诺好好准备了一番，换上了一身非常容易被扒掉的宽松休闲运动款服饰，洗头洗澡。甚至打算借维尔纳的香水喷，并在被追问是不是要去和女生约会时理直气壮地说不是。  
实话实说，只是要去搞男男师生恋。  
维尔纳下午五点就出去找餐馆吃饭，莱诺在家里呆到七点半才出门。行政楼层保密性更好，莱诺刷房卡进门，房间里异常浪漫，异常到莱诺闻着玫瑰花香问切赫怎么不怕被发现。  
“可以告诉他们你在色诱我。”  
莱诺笑得不能自已，色诱，显然比谈恋爱安全得多。  
切赫把人压到床上，莱诺陷入柔软大床中，本是要躺平展开任君采撷，可真正被一双骨节分明的大手从后腰摸到小腹再向下探，莱诺不住地轻颤。他兴奋又紧张，还有点怕，两只手撑着切赫胸膛，两人分开一些距离。他声音细得像蚊子：拜托，轻一点。  
“第一次？”切赫手上动作不停，揉搓Bernd下身。  
“拜托，轻一点。”莱诺点头幅度极小，宽松的运动裤已经被扒掉，柏林夏日晚上仍是微凉，他的声音都在打颤。  
莱诺在性方面不完全是一张白纸，他的知识大半来自生物学课本，而性解放的浪潮并未吹到他身上。  
处男，切赫想，自己上一次上处男是十二年前。  
莱诺身体紧绷，切赫叹口气，想着今天先让他爽，然而莱诺声音比刚才更小：“老师，我已经灌过肠了。”  
切赫眉毛一跳。  
（以下为不能描写部分，总之他们完成了生命的大和谐。糯姐那富有生物学知识的小脑瓜早就想过男男doi的流程了！他在维尔纳出去之后就在家里给自己灌肠。总之莱诺很爽切赫也很爽。莱诺在床上放得开摸着切赫下体说老师你好大。切赫先给莱诺吸出来，让莱诺舔自己手指上的jy，莱诺很乖，像小猫一样乖乖吃掉。虽然用了大量润滑但是因为第一次加上切赫很大所以莱诺一开始很痛，切赫拍他屁股让他放松。姿势一开始是传统男上位后来切赫让糯姐在上面自己动，糯姐动了有十几下就腿软趴老师身上说老师帮帮我嘛，之后扶着腰被顶得很爽而且因为重力原因被进入很深。糯姐身材整体比较瘦且真·比切赫小一圈，屁股不大但是很有弹性，切赫狠狠拍一下，糯姐委委屈屈自己动，还是耍赖让老师帮。第一次结束之后切赫扔掉避孕套，糯姐帮他吸硬，第二次背后位，糯姐跪伏，乳头和床单摩擦发红，然后就被内射了。切赫要带糯姐去浴室清理，糯姐好累好困像只树袋熊一样抱着切赫不松手。jy从体内被导出来，莱诺害羞得不敢看）  
切赫把两人清洗干净之后抱着莱诺躺了一会儿，他说自己下学期只上专业课。  
莱诺“嗯”了一声，安静地窝在他怀里。切赫的笑声从喉咙里溢出来，说今天怎么这么乖。  
莱诺沉默地想事情，知道他下学期还在柏林心情复杂。一方面高兴他还能和自己在一起，另一方面担心他在柏林继续活动风险增加。上次莱诺想问，却不敢问。怕问出切赫要离开柏林，也怕问出他留在这里继续活动。  
他睁着眼睛看床头的玫瑰，切赫让他闭上眼睛好好休息，莱诺静静地听切赫心跳。约是过了一小时，莱诺跳下床准备穿衣服离开，不到一分钟就收拾好，准备离开。切赫拉住他，两人最后分享一个缠绵的吻。  
莱诺来时便是从后门进的，离开也是走专用电梯。这通道通常供两种人使用，行政楼层的客人和他们叫的应召女郎。  
  
莱诺回到家已是凌晨，可家中竟只有他一个人。莱诺想维尔纳身材不至于被盲流起伏，他的家庭背景也不会让史塔西造次，何况Tiom已经是大学生，便不想其他，关灯睡觉。  
第二天上午起来，维尔纳已经烤好面包圈，正坐在桌边等着莱诺起来煎鸡蛋。Bernd在厨房往锅里倒油，顺口问他昨晚去哪儿了。  
维尔纳叼着一口面包，想了许久，说：去找鸡。


	8. Pleased to meet you

现在已经是早上八点半，莱诺九点就要到实验室干活，他让Timo带上面包牛奶跟自己去学校，维尔纳老老实实收拾好早餐跟他到学校。莱诺在医学部实验楼走廊尽头的窗台上吃早饭，吃完面包片给自己灌牛奶，愣是喝出了伏特加的架势。维尔纳等着他发难，但莱诺只让他换鞋进实验室，帮自己配缓冲液。

等到维尔纳抱着装满蒸馏水的25L的塑料桶回来，莱诺才突施冷箭：“你阳痿？”

黑色实验台上一声巨响，桶原地震颤，维尔纳差点没闪着腰。

他无奈：“真没有，你听我讲，是这样。我父母在莱比锡的文化部门任职，经常接触到文艺创作人士。其中有一位女生，唔，女士，叫朱迪·纳格尔斯曼。我给你提过的，我和她见面较多，然后就在一起了。我们两个都想离开民主——”

“等一下。”莱诺语气粗暴地打断他，“这种事可以随便说吗？！”莱诺跟看外星人一样看着他。

维尔纳莫名其妙，随后看着莱诺把纸笔放到他面前，告诉他写出来就行不要说话。维尔纳下笔第一句话：我觉得你们柏林人都跟精神病一样。他抬头，正对上莱诺眯起眼，迅速心虚地划掉。但他不解，问：“这里只有我们两人，怎么话也不让我说？”

莱诺懒得跟他解释，只让他写下来不要出声。莱比锡自由散漫，不能理解柏林的城市思想。

维尔纳写，两人都想离开民主德国，但是纳格尔斯曼想回巴伐利亚，维尔纳则打算直接去英国或者西班牙。两人经常为此事争吵不休。纳格尔斯曼现在做书商和出版经纪，每年莱比锡书展时常经手被当局禁掉或者还未来得及封禁的书本，维尔纳父母在政府的身份和两人的关系有助于她便宜行事。所以即便她想离开，维尔纳也想离开，她却不愿维尔纳在自己之前离开。

写到最后，Timo恶狠狠地说：“她就是个巴伐利亚婊子。”

“可是你爱这个婊子。”莱诺不带感情评价。

维尔纳沉默，他来柏林就是希望换个环境能想清楚，但还没等他提出问题，莱诺就催他赶紧把蒸馏水倒到大烧杯：“你的感情问题可以搁置，我养的细胞不可以，快点干活。”维尔纳和纳格尔斯曼的事情总会掰扯清楚，今天，明天，或者将来随便什么时间，他们已经为何时走，走去哪儿争执，莱诺尚停留在怎么离开。

他指挥Timo按照写好的实验步骤配凝胶，自己立于一旁沉默地思索切赫之前没得到答案的问题。离开，这个念头是光也是火，明亮又灼人。如果他能离开……

刺鼻的化学试剂味打断思绪，莱诺瞅了一眼说屏住呼吸记得盖瓶盖。维尔纳以为是刺激性气味的液体多会挥发，走到实验室另一边清洗仪器时才看到墙壁上贴的注意事项——

“刚刚那玩意儿有神经毒性？？？”维尔纳声音差点没把房顶掀开。

莱诺不由得后退一步，困惑地挠头：“我提醒你屏住呼吸了。”

“……”维尔纳白眼要翻到天上去。

莱诺感到万分疑惑，挥发性气味本就剂量极其微小，他们以前做这步也不会专门到通风橱。但想到维尔纳学电子，对生物毒性不了解，加上自己事先未告知，他决定道歉。他走到Timo身旁，维尔纳背对着他，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，莱诺就听清了一句话：“怪不得都跟精神病一样。”

晚上两人坐在餐桌旁吃饭时维尔纳又开始提他和纳格尔斯曼的关系，但这次不再说逃离，而是开始回味两人从认识到确定关系。他一边给自己塞土豆泥一边讲如何日久生情，莱诺今天晚上花了一个小时才做好这道家乡配方的奶香土豆泥，他不想对方一边吃一边秀恩爱。两人之间逐渐划开一条冲不破的河流，莱诺听着他说，心里想的却是切赫老师。他没问过切赫在布拉格的地址，切赫也未提起。通信是危险的不必要行为。莱诺起身收拾碗筷，维尔纳在书桌旁给女友写信。

切赫回到布拉格之后他的监听工作跟着暂停，昨晚就以把传输线和仪器都收到地板下的暗格。维尔纳不知道他是史塔西，莱诺想是这样，一个柏林人不会预设对方身份普通，但维尔纳不来自柏林。想到这里，莱诺难得放松许多，他总是精神紧张，只是之前在切赫身边会忘掉烦心的人事。

维尔纳写句子还要低声念出单词，写完一面信纸后问莱诺有没有诗歌集。

莱诺挑眉：“我不读诗。除非你想从氨基酸的结构中读出……”他突然卡壳，回想海涅是否在封禁名单上，但随后想到这人已经死了很多年，封禁不过是掩埋骨灰。

维尔纳走到两层书架旁边，审视莱诺的藏书。莱诺几乎没有专业之外的书本，除了几本东欧历史类。“你什么时候对历史感兴趣了？”

“选课被分配到这门。”小谎太容易。

“你还真是不读书啊……”维尔纳不敢相信有人竟然愿意把一门课英德俄三种语言的教材全买回来，却不放上一本小说或诗歌。

他以为人至少应该读诗，毕竟“诗通常短一些。”

莱诺想过带一两本小说在路上打发时间，但是开包检查不太方便，况且名单朝令夕改，不知什么时候就上了禁书名单。维尔纳可以从莱比锡书展上偷一本未被涂改的著作回家，而莱诺只在地下信件部门见过收缴来的各种书籍。

“书不在书店里。”他说，切赫在耳边轻声叹过的话被他说得像自己的语言。

维尔纳回头毫不避讳地打量他，莱诺被看得浑身不自在。Timo回到书桌前接着自己未完的信，这次只能搜刮自己存储不多的记忆。

„ An jenem Tag im blauen Mond September“

单词被低声断断续续读出。

„ Da hielt ich sie, die stille bleiche Liebe

In meinem Arm wie einen holden Traum“

维尔纳沉浸于爱情中，并未注意到莱诺已经绕过他坐到窗边。

„Und über uns im schönen Sommerhimmel“

夏风穿堂，已是深夜，对面熟悉的公寓楼仍有点点亮灯。莱诺从这里能看到切赫书房的窗户，那里一片漆黑。倾诉欲像气球一样迅速膨胀，他想告诉Timo一些事，关于他的爱情。但静默悄然而至，维尔纳只念到这里，只有短短六行。话语冲不破声襞。两栋楼之间的道路空荡，莱诺望到极远处一盏路灯闪烁几下后悄无声息地死了，他也跟着熄灭了。

之后数日维尔纳乖乖在家，偶尔到实验室给莱诺帮忙。莱诺上午一般都要去学校，离开之前把早餐做好放桌子上，维尔纳通常十点之后起床，也就晚上能一起出去玩。虽然是莱诺邀请维尔纳来柏林，但他事先没想好游玩计划，倒是维尔纳拉着他每晚尝试新餐馆。莱诺来柏林三年都不知道这么多地方，他之前过着学校公寓和史塔西学院三点一线的生活。其中有一次维尔纳和莱诺来到被允许范围内距勃兰登堡门最近的地方，四处巡逻的警卫兵不久就赶来检查证件，维尔纳忘了带，无奈地把自己各种亲戚名字全部报一遍才被放行。他们回去时绕到了波兹坦广场，莱诺从秘密警察学院方正建筑前经过，遇到赫迪拉搂着一位异族女人面不改色经过。他们擦肩而过，莱诺停住脚步转头注视两人走进去，在他身后两步远处，维尔纳也停下来打量三人。

莱诺的上司们近期陷入了工作莫比乌斯环，上任后无甚功绩的诺伊尔寄希望于通过切赫顺藤摸瓜拿下柏林地下印刷链，但莱诺抹去了一切可疑点。赫迪拉早已沉浸她处，而基米希和特尔施特根可不会等着熬资历。但这些都不是他要操心的事，莱诺领着维尔纳从莱比锡大街转到腓特烈大街，又沿着兰德韦尔运河到柏林饭店。莱诺要操心的是诺伊尔打算趁切赫不在上门搜查，他被叫去搜寻有无敏感物品。而他得想出一个理由支开维尔纳。

餐前面包上来时他对着维尔纳的脸叹气，早知今日，还不如让Timo流连温柔乡。

但是他不成功的暗示让维尔纳误以为他也想召妓。

“没有。”莱诺斩钉截铁地说。

维尔纳却对这语气生疑：“你是不是……那个。”不行

“……不是。”

莱诺最后随便编了一个柏林体育场旁边的器材采购商，支使维尔纳去联络。

所幸搜查工作几乎没有进展，切赫书架上多是各种历史教材和参考读本，厨房浴室都未发现异常。搜寻卧室时莱诺一直站在墙角指挥，但最终一无所获。莱诺盯着床头柜和桌上摆着的两个相框，一个是他和罗西基内德维德在布拉格查理大学，另一个是他和罗西基在多特蒙德，从时间算起来应该是切赫在雷恩上学时。莱诺早在两年多前布置窃听器时就见过，但今日看又生出不同意味。

众人离开后莱诺又折回切赫公寓，撬开自己刚刚一直站立的那块木地板。地板下面有很多信件，莱诺粗略翻过信封正面，落款几乎都是切赫或罗西基。信封都被拆过——这是当然——莱诺打开了一封信件。

一时冲动。

莱诺确信自己是给自己找不痛快，可他没有停手。窥私欲也好，嫉妒也罢，理智让步于情感。切赫如果发现会失望，或是生气？莱诺飞速打开扫过又原封不动地放回去。莱诺看过三分之一，尚有心情点评。内容平淡，多是问候生活和交流见闻，偶尔附上一些读书体会。屋里凉爽，可他胃里仿佛有团火在灼烧。窗外天光渐渐暗淡，不知哪个没有公德的司机在住宅区内的道路上也要鸣笛，但这一声长鸣惊醒了莱诺。他飞快把信件和木地板原样归位，穿过马路回家，维尔纳眼巴巴地等他回来做饭。莱诺惭愧，沉浸在别人的爱情中太久忘了这茬。

吃完饭维尔纳接着给纳格尔斯曼写回信，莱诺看着他努力回想优美情诗的样子突然后悔没把自己下午看的信带出来，让维尔纳学学如何写情书，何为不动声色而情真意切。莱诺可以很刻薄，只是他压在心底从来不说。

倾诉欲像气球一样膨胀，莱诺突然很想打断维尔纳写信进程，告诉他关于自己的爱情。但他的理智已经回归高位，现在的莱诺什么也说不出来。

维尔纳在莱诺家里呆了半个多月，他离开的前一天拖着莱诺去施普雷河沿岸的橄榄石酒馆喝酒，虽叫酒馆，规模却不小。室外算是清吧，夏日晚风混着河岸水汽拂过，月光清澈。室内光线游移，变幻灯光下行走的人们如水鱼游弋。维尔纳说要带他来见见世面，莱诺对着德兔尴尬举杯，心想莫非还有哪位名妓艺名“世面”。莱诺扭头看到了赫迪拉和他怀中的黑发大眼脸庞瘦削的女人，那女人的眼神似要把他扒光。维尔纳熟捻地冲两人打招呼，莱诺脊背发冷。调任莱比锡之前维尔纳父母在文化部门任职，他认识赫迪拉不奇怪，可又认识到何种程度？他被拉着到另一个卡座坐下，维尔纳点了一瓶黑啤，莱诺点了一杯威士忌。酒还没上来，维尔纳目光扫过四周，莱诺几乎在等着他说话，而直到半瓶酒下肚，维尔纳才试探性开口：“那天在波兹坦……”

莱诺心知肚明他暗中所指，不打算挣扎，毕竟他问出来倒显得坦荡。

“大学一年级的时候，怎么发现的？”

维尔纳笑了，他说你太紧张，神经过度紧张的人要么有鬼要么捣鬼。但你不读书，就只剩一种可能。

莱诺虽被揭穿，却不懊恼，只觉心中一片清明。他轻佻地挑起维尔纳下巴，问：不怕我去告发。

维尔纳拿开他的手，低声道：你要是那么尽职尽责，我现在就不会坐在你面前。

Timo说赶上了就是赶上了，这不是你的错，也不是我的错，我们没有选择过。

莱诺心说这是你说的还是你抄的。

维尔纳推出莱诺身份后的慌张被时间渐渐消磨，出于什么原因也好，莱诺隐瞒下来。他想自己能信任Bernd。 

莱诺凑到他耳边，轻声讲了一段很长的故事，故事里有莱诺，有切赫，还有洪堡大学和公寓楼。他原本计划倘若维尔纳不能接受，他就把人拉回来讲洛伦兹的动物行为研究，如果维尔纳当场就走，他就把人拉回来先骂一顿再讲大雁“爬胯”。

维尔纳：“牛逼啊。”

……这确实是莱诺没有想到的。

维尔纳听完处于哥伦布发现新大陆的状态，原来真有人搞同性师生恋还牵扯到多方关系，竟然有人在同性师生还牵扯到多方关系情况下仍然要谈恋爱，一声牛逼由衷而发。 

Timo八卦道：那你想你老师吗？

莱诺歪头：“本来还行，跟你呆久了就还挺想的。”

“……那你爱他，他爱你吗？”

莱诺本欲争辩自己什么时候说过爱他，但又觉得毫无意义。他嘴硬道：“我不需要他爱我。”这本应是一个合作故事。

维尔纳说：“Huh.”

“你爱我吗？”莱诺跪坐在切赫大腿上问老师。切赫提前从布拉格回来，两人偷偷摸摸见面。

“爱。”切赫看着他笑，莱诺眉头微蹙。

“有多爱？”

“最爱。”说着就要把莱诺轻轻拉下来让靠着自己肩膀。可莱诺今天似乎偏不顺他的意，两手撑着切赫的胸膛将两人分开。Bernd之前是很乖的，现在却在审视自己。切赫见他嘴唇紧紧抿上，眼神不知往何处放。莱诺忽然低头笑了，再抬头看切赫时已放慢了语速，认真问道：“说真的，Petr，有多爱。”

切赫不懂他今天为何纠缠于此，先是追问罗西基，再是问爱不爱。但切赫仍如他所愿，仔细思考。大概过了半分钟，莱诺才听到回答“很爱。”

他点点头，倒也不生气切赫改口。莱诺脾气好，他之前不只是跟切赫较劲，也是跟自己过不去。他再开口时带着思索后的斩钉截铁和不确定的勇气：“我爱你。”说完又有点泄气，好像自己刚刚放弃了什么。可爱情不是战争，他想，他不是投降。

这下莱诺是真的很乖了，趴在老师身上玩衬衫纽扣，指尖偶尔按上切赫胸膛。他很喜欢这样偷偷摸摸的小勾当，能体验违法的快感。可他给切赫说的时候，切赫反过来问他：“我们违了什么法？”

莱诺摇摇头，“不知道，但是肯定有这样一条法律。”他试图解开纽扣的手被切赫握住，遂安份地趴在胸前，他说：“把我们两个都禁掉。”

切赫在思考莱诺的爱与忧愁，他以前没有被追问过情史，有所交往的人里仿佛默认爱恨如风，捉摸不透却理所应当。回去后不久他和罗西基在市政厅广场大钟下碰面，托马斯暗示师生恋已不是秘密，切赫不说话，但也不遮掩笑意。

莱诺小心地蹭老师大腿内侧，语气软绵绵地撒娇。他才二十一岁，爱恨清楚，喜怒有根。切赫搂着他，他在听夜风吹过。

步入大四，莱诺必须要思考自己的未来了。按理说前路明确，可随意畅想时又觉得生活毫无出路，是一道冲不破的河流。今天和昨天一样，昨天又和前天一样。只除了一个初冬的夜晚，莱诺被电话铃吵醒，特尔施特根通知他到学院二楼，赫迪拉马上风倒在一位妓女的床上。


End file.
